


The Safety Deposit Box

by crazycatt71



Series: Mandatory Funday [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories, Pictures, mandatory funday, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky gets to see pictures from Clint's childhood.





	The Safety Deposit Box

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandatory Funday- Clint as Captain America

Bucky stopped in the lobby of the apartment building to grab the mail, sorting through it as he headed up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Clint.

“Hey, Babe, there’s a letter for you,” he called as he walked in. “it looks important.”

Clint popped his head around the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah,” he inquired, “who from?”

“A Mr. Richards at American Bank.” Bucky read off the envelope.

At Clint’s blank look he handed it to him. Clint tore it open and took out the single page, going pale as he read the letter.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, concerned.

“I forgot to keep up the payments on a safety deposit box and this is a warning letter.” Clint told him. “I’ll have to go and straighten it out.”

He headed for their bedroom, Bucky following him, wanting to know why Clint had reacted so badly to the letter.

“What’s in the box?” he asked as Clint moved around the room, getting dressed.

Clint stopped in front of the dresser, his whole body tensing.

“Hey,” Bucky said, placing a hand on his arm, “I didn’t mean to pry.” 

Clint took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, then turned to face Bucky.

 “I keep the few things that survived my childhood in it.” Clint said, “I hadn’t thought about it in a long time and it caught me off guard.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. He knew Clint’s childhood had been rough before and after his parents died. That he had anything from it was a miracle.  

“You don’t want it with you?” He asked.

“I managed to hang onto it through the foster homes, then the circus, then my merc days,” Clint told him, “I put it in the box when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and forgot about it."

He moved away from Bucky to finish getting dressed.

“To be honest, I don’t actually know what’s in it. I mean I have a general idea but not what anything actually is.” He said, pulling a shirt over his head.

Bucky followed him out to the living room as he put on his shoes and grabbed his stuff.

“Want some company?” he asked.

Clint nodded. Bucky grinned and followed him out the door. Clint didn’t feel like dealing with people, so they took a cab to the bank. Bucky waited while Clint straightened out the monetary situation, then followed him to the little viewing room, standing behind him with his arms around his waist, giving quiet support as Clint stared at the metal box on the table.

“I feel like I’m about to open a cursed tomb.” Clint mumbled, lifting the lid.

He reached in and pulled out an old photo album and a handful of loose pictures, laying them the table. In the bottom of the box were a couple of little cars, an arrow head, and small, very battered teddy bear. Clint quickly touched the bear with one finger before pulling his hand back. Bucky didn't need to ask to know there were memories attatched to it that Clint didn't want to talk about.

"After my folks died, some social worker went to the house and grabbed some of our stuff. She grabbed the family album, not that there were a lot of pictures, but it was nice of her." Clint said as he opened the album and slowly turned the pages, touching certain pictures. "I added a few from the circus later.

“Wait,” Bucky said, as he started to turn a page, “I want to see that one.”

“Which one?” Clint asked, looking at the page.

“That one.” Bucky said, pointing. “Is that you dressed as Captain America?”

“Oh, God.” Clint groaned, trying to turn the page.

Bucky grabbed the album away from him.

“It is.” He said, grinning, “look at how cute you were. How old were you?”

Clint looked at the picture then took it out of the album and looked at the back.

Clint, age 5.” He read.

Bucky took it from him.

“Steve is going die when he sees this.” He said.

“No, you can’t show him, you can’t show anybody.” Clint cried, trying to grab it back.

Bucky held him back with one hand and held the picture away with the other.

“Don’t you want everybody to see cute little Clint as Captain America?” Bucky teased.

Clint growled and lunged at him. Bucky grabbed him around the waist, pulling him against his chest.

“What’ll ya give me if I keep your secret?” he asked.

Clint smiled and leaned up to kissed him.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Bucky grinned and squeezed him tight.

“To get you home and get you naked.” He growled.

“Let’s go.” Clint said, throwing everything back into the box.

Bucky looked at the picture in his hand one last time, then tossed it in with the rest of it. Clint looked at him, then down at the picture.

“This is going to bite me in the ass.” He grumbled as he took it back out before he shut the lid.

Bucky smiled and followed him out of the bank to catch a cab.

 


End file.
